


The stars shine on you

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [13]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stars, ThunderClan (Warriors), looking at the night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: Fireheart jabbed his paw towards the night sky, a dorky smile on his face. "see those?"Graystripe blinked, following his friend's paw towards where he was pointing before looking back, "yea?" the ginger tom turned his emerald eyes towards him.Graystripe's breath got caught in his throat, the reflection of stars in his friend's eyes adding a unique shimmer to them.beauty
Relationships: Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The stars shine on you

**Author's Note:**

> all I seem to be able to write is cuddles

The stars were beautiful, shinning and glittering from afar but weren't they always? 

The same cold and withdrawn stars no matter where he was, the forest, the camp, or the rare open field in Thunderclan territory where he and his best friend currently lay on their backs against the wet grass, but neither were bothered by it. 

The rain has fallen no too long ago, so the smell of wet grass and damp wood was all around them. 

It was refreshing and soothing.

Fireheart jabbed his paw towards the night sky, a dorky smile on his face. "see those?"

Graystripe blinked, following his friend's paw towards where he was pointing before looking back, "yea?" the ginger tom turned his emerald eyes towards him.

Graystripe's breath got caught in his throat, the reflection of stars in his friend's eyes adding a unique shimmer to them. 

_ beauty _

"When you connect them, they make a rabbit"

Graystripe turned his pale honey eyes towards the stars in confusion. He squinted, attempting to find the rabbit-shaped stars. 

They looked the same, all alone and separated from each other. "I think you're seeing things" 

The smaller warrior huffed, gently smacked his paw against his friend's shoulder. 

The gray warrior let out a quiet 'ow'. 

"I'm not, your just not looking at the right " 

Graystripe rolled his eyes, and Fireheart gave him a wider smile "look, see that one?" 

The fluffier warrior carefully followed where his friend was pointing, ignoring how petite and dainty the ginger toms paws were. His eyes fell on a star, it looked no different than the hundreds of others surrounding it. "yea? what about it?"

the ginger tom grinned like he knew a secret "see the other three next to it?"

Graystripe nodded with a hum. 

"well, when you connect them, they make the tail, the four next to them are the paws, then we have the head and ears from those five stars, and done a rabbit" his friend's paw moved as he laid out the description and to Graystripes amassment, a rabbit made of stars began to take form. 

Now that he saw it, he can't unsee it. 

The so familiar stars were looking differently now.

"wow"

The former kittypet raised a brow "just wow?" that caused Graystripe to snort "I'm just surprised I didn't notice it earlier"

Fireheart hummed, glancing at his friend and then back to the stars, and almost as an afterthought, he spoke. "I guess, it's something that is always there but you never pay close attention to" he fell silent after that, a small blush creeping on to his face.

The curly ginger fur gently submitted as a sudden soft breeze came, causing the ginger curls to dance. The moon added a shiny glow over Fireheart and his eyes shined brighter than the stars themselves. 

Fireheart looked like a gorgeous flame. 

"yeah" was all that escaped Graystripes suddenly heavy tongue. 

He never paid attention to the stars, just like he never paid any consideration to the feelings blossoming in his chest until way later. The former kittypet was aptly named: for the very sight of him made Graystripes heart ablaze with fire. 

The curly warrior suddenly flipped his position as he laid on his flank, his face suddenly so close to Graystripe's. 

The gray warrior swallowed thickly as he felt the warmth of his fiends breath on his whiskers. 

The fluffier tom took a slow breath, taking in his friend's warm scent, a perfect mixture of Thunderclan, fresh leaf-fall leaves, and sandalwood.

"your turn"

Graystripe blinked stepping out of the daze that he found himself in "huh?"

"to find a shape" he flicked an ear towards the glaring stars, "alright" the slow creeping feeling of wetness against his back caused Graystripe to shift position slightly. 

His pale honey-colored eyes, glanced from star to star, searching for a hidden shape among them until spotting one, and Graystripe felt like it was a sign from Starclan themselves.

A heart made from stars. 

"found one" his pointed his large paw towards it almost like he was reaching for it, Fireheart leaned in closer, following his friend's paw with his eyes as he moved it to show the pattern "a...heart?"

"pretty, right?" Graystripe turned his head with a smile before letting it fall when he realized with shock at their closeness. If any of them moved an inch, their noses would touch. 

A familiar heat raised on his checks and Fireheart's were no exception. 

Thankfully a cooler breeze grazed over them, sending a shiver over the ginger tom and Graystripe is reminded of his friend's short fur. Taking a breath, and gathering any courage he had, Graystripe wrapped his fluffy paws around his smaller friends flank "we don't want you catching a cold".  Fireheart blinked, before he gave a warm smile, sending tingles over his friend's spine. "Thank you" he lowered his neck, snuggling into the fluffy neck of his clan-mate, "d-don't mention it".

A calm silence fell over them, both wondering in their heads and feelings, a three-letter sentence hanging from their tongues but neither had the bravery to say it. 

"you know, the stars actually do look different tonight"

His ginger friend raised a curious brow "how so?"

"they seem brighter"


End file.
